


In Your Head

by youjik33



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33
Summary: Ford still dreams.





	In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [У тебя в голове](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549756) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



> For AnonManufacturersLynne in the Imzy Multifandom Drabble Exchange.

Ford thrashes awake, a scream in his throat and his brother’s hands gripping the front of his pajamas.

“It’s just a nightmare,” Stan says, holding him down. “A regular old nightmare. He’s not really in there.”

The boat’s cabin is dim, but Ford is pretty sure that Stan’s pupils are normal. He touches a hand to his aching jaw.

“You hit me,” he says.

Stan has the decency to look contrite. “You wouldn’t wake up. If your dreams are even half as horrifying as mine, a good smack in the face is a hell of a lot better.”

 


End file.
